


Stitches

by Moose_Squirrel_Feather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_Squirrel_Feather/pseuds/Moose_Squirrel_Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, since I haven't really written more of this story and I don't know where it's gonna go, I can't really write tags, nor a summary. I will try to figure out what's gonna happen soon, then I'll edit it. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> So, since I haven't really written more of this story and I don't know where it's gonna go, I can't really write tags, nor a summary. I will try to figure out what's gonna happen soon, then I'll edit it. Sorry.

 

* * *

I kept my books huddled to me and my head down, up enough to be able to see people in front of me, on the first day of school. I sat in my first class and looked at the clock, 7:33am. A few minutes before class. A few minutes in an empty classroom. 

Class finally started, the teacher standing and introducing herself. "I'm Mr. Singer, and I'll be your Latin teacher for first semester. I'd love to get to know all of you, so I'll go around the room and you'll say your full name, first and last, and one fun thing you did this summer." 

The student began telling about themselves, until it got to me. "Um. I-I'm Castiel Novak... And..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I heard a few chuckles around the room. My breathing started to quicken and my heart raced.  Not again.  "I didn't d-do much this summer." I almkst-whispered. The student next to me started and I stood and went to the teacher. "M-Mr. Singer? C-Can I go u-use the restroom." 

He looked up me before giving me a half nod and handing me that pass. I made my way out of the room and into a stall before completely losing it. I was breathing heavily with tears streaming down my face. I leaned my head against the wall and tried not to get dizzy. It was a few minutes before I could finally calm down and breathe normally. I got out of the stall, knowing I probably look like shit, and went to wash my face. I got out of the stall when someone walked in. I looked as far down as I could and I went to the sink.

"You're Castiel, right?" The boy asked.

I nodded slightly.

"I'm Dean, Mr. Singer asked me to check on you. Said you didn't look so good when you left. He was afraid you were gonna pass out." Dean stated, before noticing Castiel's face. "Hey, man, you alright?"

I kept looking down and shook my head. Before I knew it, I felt my eyes sting with new tears. He noticed and took a step towards me. I shook my head again and went back into the stall. I heard him knock lightly. 

"Cas" he called out. "Cas, if you open the door and let me in I'll kick it down." 

I sighed and opened the door. "What?" I asked brokenly. I was shaking again, he was going to call me a freak. Like I was. 

"What's wrong, buddy?" He tried to move closer but I flinched back still. "Alright. I'll stay back here. Why don't you come out here and sit out here on the floor and we can talk. I'll text my uncle that you're alright"

"U-Uncle?"

"Yeah." Dean backed up out of the stall, I followed. He pulled out his phone and texted Mr. Singer.

We talked for over twenty minutes, about nothing really. 

"So, what about you?" He asked. "Any special lady in your life?"

"N-not any more." I stuttered out.

"Oh. Well, that's cool." He chuckled lightly.

"I haven't h-had a girlfriend in awhile." I looked down.

"Why not?" 

"B-because I don't r-really like girls." I kept my eyes trained on the ground. He was going to judge me. I just knew it.

"That's awesome!" He smiled brightly.

"Wait. What?" I looked up and widened my eyes.

"Dude, I'm also gay. I'm not going to bully you about it." 

"I th-thought you had a girlfriend." 

"Nah. She's just a cover-up because of reputations. I don't... I don't actually love her. But she knows that." He shrugged. "I don't know. So," he smirked, "you still a virgin?" 

I looked up, eyes wide. "Um wh-what?"

Dean chuckled. "Just answer it. I'm only curious."

"Um. T-technically I am." I looked back down.

"What do you mean "technically"?" He asked.

"Crowley d-didn’t count!" I almost yelled, tears filling my eyes again.

"What do you mean? Crowley, like,  Crowley  Crowley?"

"Y-yeah... I don't think it a-actually counts." My eyes stung with tears.

"Why doesn't it actually count? Did you guys have sex?" He looked concerned.

"It doesn't count b-because he didn't have m-my consent." I said quietly.

"Oh my god. Cas. I'm so sorry." He silenced. The whole bathroom was silent for a few minutes. I was trying not to start crying again but it wasn't working. 

"Hey, don't cry. It's alright." He moved his hand slowly to me, trying to hold me. I actually moved into his arms and cried into his chest. "Shh. It's alright, man." He tried to calm me, but to no avail.

"I'm s-sorry." I got up, still crying, but I had calmed down a bit.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have asked." He let me go.

I got up and threw cold water on my face. "This i-is not how I planned m-my first day of h-hell." I chuckled.

"Yeah, same here." 

"I'm v-very sorry by the way. A-about this whole thing." I looked down again.

"No. It was better than sitting in class." He shrugged.

I laughed, "Y-yeah. I guess so."

* * *


End file.
